


Honey Whiskey

by ffairyy



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crossover, Fluff, Hook-Up, M/M, Smut, also very hot for each other, there's some drunken making out so be warned, they're very soft for each other, yugkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffairyy/pseuds/ffairyy
Summary: It's just one night, but oh boy, it's one for the books...or 'the one where Jungkook and Yugyeom sneak out of an aftershow party to spend the night together'





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** some tipsy making out and also lots of fluff I'm so sorry
> 
> This whole thing was inspired by the song "Honey Whiskey" by Nothing But Thieves (check them out, they're amazing!)

_♪The black heart angels calling, with kisses on my mouth_  
_There's poison in the water, the words are falling out ♪_

(Honey Whiskey by Nothing but Thieves)

 

 

It was one of those nights that would feel like a surreal fever dream for the rest of his days.  
One of those memories that would forever feel more like a drunken fantasy than something that actually happened and Yugyeom knew that words would never be able to describe his adventure in the slightest, so maybe it would be best to not try at all.  
  
He didn’t expect his night to get any more interesting when he found himself at the bar of a fancy club, his second cocktail in one hand and his phone in the other, barely able to hear his own thoughts over the vibrating bass in his bones.  
Even though the loud music hurt his ears, he couldn’t help swinging and bobbing a little to the song.  
  
Bambam had left his side five minutes ago when he spotted a girl from Red Velvet and shamelessly made his way over to her. Yugyeom couldn’t think of anything more embarrassing than watching his best friend try to hit on an older girl, so he turned away. If only Bambam had half the shame in his body that he felt in such moments.  
The next time he looked over, he saw them dancing and lauhging and rolled his eyes. How did he always manage to get them that fast?  
  
Jackson and Namjoon were standing somewhere at the edge of the dance floor, talking animatedly about something, probably bickering like they often did. Yugyeom had to grin when he saw Jackson getting pretend hurt over something and Namjoon rolling his eyes at him. It was always the same.  
Jinyoung, Youngjae and Mark were sitting around with Yoongi and Seokjin, splayed out on some purple leather sofas, lazily chatting with some Monsta X boys, not getting up anytime soon to dance or move in any way. They seemed quite happy with just sitting around and drinking, probably talking fake deep shit about the universe.  
  
Yugyeom loved it when they were all together like this, all the different artists in one place, groups slowly dissolving and new constellations building, after all the award show trouble and hype died down and the forced competition was forgotten.  
It was like a VIP club of people who shared similar experiences and dreams and there was always something to talk about. Yugyeom had spent his evening talking to different artists, people he had looked up to for ages and those who already looked at him with glassy eyes, because for some of them he was already the senior; it was inspiring.  
  
Jaebum was slow dancing with some Gfriend girl, completely in contrast to the upbeat pop remix that was playing, but the two of them were too far gone looking into each other’s eyes to even notice.  
  
Yugyeom was about to join the bunch in the lounge, when he laid eyes on Taehyung and Jungkook, who were laughing in the middle of the dance floor, watching Hoseok dance with his limps flying through the air and a silly expression on his face and a smile spread on Yugyeom’s face.  
There he was.  
Jungkook.  
Yugyeom felt a wave of adrenaline wash through his body and he sipped on his cocktail while he watched Jungkook's face, eyes hazy from the booze, movements sloppy, his smile too big for his face.  
Yugyeom had been a goner since they talked the first time years ago and whenever he saw this boy he forgot about everyone else around him.  
  
Nothing dramatic; nothing serious.  
According to Bambam it was the biggest, ugliest crush in the history of crushes, but Yugyeom knew it was just a whole lot of admiration. Maybe a bit of idolizing.  
 Yes, he had spent some time watching BTS fancams just to focus on the way Jungkook’s body moved and Yes, maybe he had looked at pictures of him on his phone whenever it was difficult to fall asleep, but that didn’t mean anything.  
While Bambam said nobody downloads that many pictures of someone he’s not crushing on, Yugyeom just brushed it off. He wanted to be more like Jungkook and he just liked the way his face looked….Nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing to worry about.  
  
And he skillfully ignored the way his stomach turned when he watched Hoseok’s hands on Jungkook’s waist, because the way Jungkook laughed was worth it. Always would be worth it, even when Yugyeom would never get any closer to it.  
  
Nothing serious.  
  
He downed the rest of his cocktail and felt the tingling in his fingertips and the warmth spread in his stomach and decided that he wasn’t drunk enough for this.  
  
The honey whiskey looked way too fancy to be downed like that and Yugyeom felt bad when the lemon slice that served as decoration fell to the ground, but he wasn’t here to admire the aesthetic, he was here to get drunk enough to find the courage to talk to people.  
Mostly just Jungkook.

When he looked over to the trio on the dance floor the next time, brown eyes and a shy smile met him and Yugyeom blamed it on the alcohol that his heart started pumping faster.  
  
Jungkook looked away again quickly and Yugyeom saw Hoseok grinning interested instead. He and Taehyung talked for a moment and looked over to Yugyeom again, and then they waved him over.  
Yugyeom nearly regretted drinking that last cocktail so fast, because it took him lots of concentration to get over to them without wobbling.  
  
“Hey!” Taehyung grinned and pulled Yugyeom into a warm hug.  
  
“Hi guys,” he mumbled into his shoulder and fist bumped Hoseok next.  
  
Then he stood in front of Jungkook, who had to look up a little to smile at him.  
Yugyeom went for the casual bro-handshake, but Jungkook went for the hug, so it was an awkward in between thing and he could feel the heat stream into his face and hear Taehyung chuckle.  
  
“Congrats on hit the stage!” Hoseok smiled. “You were amazing!”  
  
“Yeah, congrats bro!” Tae nodded.  
  
“Thanks.” Yugyeom blushed a little. “I didn’t think I’d win.”  
  
“Are you kidding me?” Hoseok clicked his tongue. “You were incredible.”  
  
“You really were,” Jungkook said, but Yugyeom wasn’t sure if he imagined it, because the music  drowned out his words.  
  
“Kookie would know,” Tae rolled his eyes. "He made us all watch it like fifty times.”  
  
“Shut up, I didn’t!”  
  
Yugyeom laughed but he couldn’t get out a single word. It was getting way too hot in the club, all the bodies around them sweaty and the music too loud. He cursed the black skinny jeans he was wearing as they were clinging damply to his legs now.

  
“Thank you,” he brought out and Jungkook just nodded with a rosy blush on his cheeks.  
  
Hoseok and Taehyung shared a meaningful glance that Yugyeom couldn’t read and when the song changed, Hoseok’s face lit up and he yelled over the music, “We’re getting some more drinks!” and pulled Tae with him by his wrist.  
Jungkook and Yugyeom stood there on the dance floor a bit lost and Yugyeom had to move closer to talk to him.  
  
“You wanna dance?” He said, trying to sound casual and not like his whole body was buzzing at the thought of it.  
  
“Okay,” Jungkook nodded quickly. “But I’m not good at freestyle.”  
  
Yugyeom just laughed and started moving.  
  
The tension slowly left his body and he just couldn’t believe that he was here, all alone with Jungkook, dancing and yelling over the music now and then, but every time their bodies touched, he was reminded that this was the boy he’d spent so much time thinking about.  
  
Hoseok and Taehyung didn’t come back and Jungkook didn’t seem to mind. At some point they got themselves more drinks and it was adorable to see Jungkook trying to move and not spill his cocktail.  
  
Yugyeom couldn’t tell when or how it happened and his head was already too hazy to care, but half an hour later his hands lay on Jungkook’s waist, were Hoseok’s had been earlier and they fit so well there. His body slim, but strong, moving like honey with Yugyeom’s.  
The way his eyes sparkled, reflecting the colorful lights, and the way he had trouble keeping his balance now and then was charming to say the least.  
Yugyeom made sure to keep a tight grip on him, so he wouldn’t trip or fall.  
Also just because it made his whole body go crazy and he loved the way Jungkook’s cologne smelled from up close.  
  
It wasn’t something out of the ordinary to see idols get close like that. It was like an unwritten rule that stuff like this was kept a secret by everyone who saw or knew. Yugyeom knew about some hookups and secret relationships that were straight up scandalous, but it was a given in the industry and everybody got used to it. And nobody noticed them anyway in the middle of all those dancing people.  
  
The way Jungkook moved and looked at him made his knees dangerously weak and their bodies were so close now.  
 His hands had found their way to Yugyeom’s shoulders somehow and the way he looked up at him from beneath heavy lashes should be illegal.  
  
At some point Yugyeom didn’t trust himself not to turn this into the biggest scandal of the year, so he leaned down a little and said,  
  
“I’m kinda all danced out right now.”  
  
“Me too.” Jungkook nodded. “Let’s get out of here?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Nobody really noticed them leaving. Yugyeom only saw Hoseok smiling and nodding at him when they walked past the bar, Jungkook only two steps behind Yugyeom.  
It wasn’t a scandal if nobody saw.  
  
They only made it to the hallway though, lit up in glowing purple colors and lots of creatively designed mirrors and lamps, nobody around but a person who stumbled out of the bathrooms.  
  
Yugyeom was heading straight towards the door when he felt Jungkook’s hand on his wrist, holding him back gently.  
  
He was perplexed, yet too drunk to wonder what the hell was happening. He just saw the shy and needy spark in Jungkook’s eyes and the way he grabbed at his wrist. Then Jungkook’s hands were around his neck, pulling him down carefully, hesitantly.  
  
And Yugyeom threw all his worries over board when he saw him like that.  
The next thing he felt were plump, greedy lips on his own and honey whiskey breath between them and a strong hand in his neck, pulling him incredibly closer.  
Jungkook tasted like adventure and booze and sweet intimacy at the same damn time. It was like they’d done it a hundred times, but the hotness in Yugyeom’s stomach was breathtaking and the need in his bones nearly overwhelming.  
  
They stumbled a few steps back, until Jungkook was pressed against the wall and pulled Yugyeom down a little, tugging on his lips and daring to bite at them, too.  
It sent shivers down his spine when Jungkook’s lips found their way down his jaw and onto his neck, his hands feeling over Yugyeom’s broad torso, grabbing at his shirt and letting out shameless little noises against his skin.  
  
“So you watched my performance?” Yugyeom dared to whisper.  
  
“A hundred times,” Jungkook smiled, sucking a wet spot to Yugyeom’s neck.  
  
Yugyeom felt the hotness coil between his legs and chose to ignore it for now, but this boy was damn lethal and smelled so much better than in Yugyeom’s wildest dream.  
 There was still the mixture of needy and shy that made no damn sense and it didn’t have to, because Yugyeom would never pull away from it anyway.  
  
They only let go off each other when a door opened. Yugyeom felt a little lost without Jungkook pressed close to him, but through his haze he remembered that he’d rather not have anybody watch them.  
  
They looked at each other for a moment, catching their breath and then silently agreed to leave and walked down the hallway, out of the glow lights and into the night.  
The air was cold and the streets were dark.  
  
Yugyeom prepared to feel awkward or regretful or any of that, but when they made their way to the next bus station it was anything but. When there was nobody in sight, Jungkook walked close to him, even grabbing his hand at some point, and they talked about everything and nothing.  
  
It was like they both silently agreed that nothing mattered this night and that it was a onetime thing that only belonged to the two of them, so it felt natural when they kissed at the bus station and they decided to go get a burger, but Yugyeom could’ve as well just sat there with Jungkook all night, tasting him and feeling him and maybe pulling him into his lap to keep them both warm.  
Jungkook’s hand lay on Yugyeom’s thigh all innocently but it shook Yugyeom’s whole world out of place and he suddenly wasn’t hungry anymore.  
  
When they arrived at a small late night diner, they could’ve as well known each other for ages and maybe it was part the alcohol’s doing but talking was so easy and it didn’t matter that most of their conversation didn’t make sense, because they understood each other anyway.  
  
“Life's like a good burger, y’know…you never really know what you get, but sometimes you’re positively surprised.”  
  
Jungkook was dying of laughter, high pitched and out of breath, desperately trying to keep the burger in his mouth.  
  
“That makes no fucking sense, dude.”  
  
“But it does!” Yugyeom pouted. “Sometimes you order a burger and all you get is a sloppy pile of old veggies…. And that’s exactly how life is sometimes…”  
  
“You might be doing something wrong if your life’s like that…”  
  
“It’s not right now”! Yugyeom said. “Just sometimes…”  
  
“So what’s it like right now?” Yugyeom didn’t miss the way a blush was creeping onto Jungkook’s face again.  
  
“Jesus, right now it’s a 5 star restaurant burger that costs like 300 bucks and makes you wanna dance and thank the universe for your life.”  
  
“So you’re saying I’m like a fancy burger to you,” Jungkook grinned. “That’s like the sweetest thing anyone’s ever said to me.”  
  
“Really?” Yugyeom’s stomach felt tingly, but then he started grinning. “You might be doing something wrong in your life then…”

They were slowly sobering up, but Yugyeom couldn’t get the stupid smile off his face, because there was no place in the whole wide world he’d rather be than in that shitty diner with Jeon Jungkook, leaving the party of the century behind to eat burgers and talk shit with him.

When they walked outside it was raining and there wasn’t a single person outside, but the two of them couldn’t seem to care.  
They just walked into the pouring rain and were soaking wet in less than a minute, but Yugyeom felt so warm, because Jungkook casually took his hand and before he knew what was happening he started running and dragged Yugyeom with him.  
  
“You know what this means?” He yelled while crossing a street and running into an empty park to find shelter under some trees.  
  
“What?”  
  
Yugyeom didn’t get an answer and just tried to contain the excitement in his body. He hadn’t felt this free and young in ages and he completely forgot about his idol-life and his schedule and everything else real.  
It was like he entered some weird alternative universe in which he was just free to run through lonely  parks with the boy he’d been- let’s be real- madly crushing on for years.  
He wouldn’t even be surprised if some pretentious alternative song started playing like in every low budget indie movie in existence. At the part of the movie where everything finally turns out right for the lead characters.  
  
Jungkook stopped running abruptly when they arrived in the middle of the park and didn’t care when Yugyeom ran right into him.  
They stood under a tree, relatively hidden in the dark and just a flickering lantern near them.  
  
“It means you gotta kiss me,” Jungkook grinned and even after all that, his face glowed in a faint pink blush. Maybe he overestimated his flirting abilities a bit, but it didn’t matter, because Yugyeom’s heart skipped a beat and maybe it was just because he was drunk, but he swore Jungkook was the most beautiful boy in the world.  
  
“I can work with that,” he smiled back and pulled Jungkook closer and he looked breathtaking with his wet hair sticking to his forehead and the droplets of water that ran down his cheeks and lips.  
Yugyeom brought a hand up to wipe the water from his cheek and Jungkook closed his eyes obediently.  
  
The kiss was nothing like the one in the club. It was all careful and close and Yugyeom felt all the tingles in his tummy and Jungkook smiled into the kiss and Yugyeom just wanted to explode.  
  
He didn’t care about the rain that was still mildly trickling down on them or the wind that started to feel cold on their skin.

He lifted Jungkook up slightly so he had to stand on his tiptoes and got pinched in the side for it.  
  
“It’s usually not allowed to bring people to the dorm,” Yugyeom whispered between wet little kisses. “But I’m sure the boys are okay with it, if it’s you.”  
  
“Are you saying you wanna take me home?”  
  
“Just if you want to… I can give you dry clothes.”  
  
“Sounds good.” Jungkook smiled.  
  
  
When they sat in the back of the bus again, Jungkook’s head was resting on Yugyeom’s shoulder, his hand back on his thigh and Yugyeom felt it all too much. Their wet clothes, the rest alcohol in their veins and the weird familiarity made his heart race like crazy. And he wasn’t sure if Jungkook knew what he did to him when he slowly stroked up and down his thigh.  
  
“How drunk are you?” Yugyeom whispered.  
  
“By far not drunk enough to excuse any of this,” he mumbled and lifted his head slightly to look at Yugyeom with an apologetic smile on his face.  
  
“Tell me if you wanna stop,” he added quietly. Suddenly insecure again.  
God, no.  
  
“Don’t.”  
  
So Jungkook’s hand kept stroking up further, way too close to the tent in Yugyeom’s jeans. It’s been there all evening, but now he was more than aware of it and so was Jungkook.  
  
Yugyeom couldn’t help it. Apart from one middle aged woman who sat a few seats away with her back to them, they were alone and the risk was minimal and even if it wasn’t- he just couldn’t resist this boy.  
  
He leaned over and carefully placed a soft kiss on Jungkook’s lips. But Jungkook didn’t let go that easily. The moment Yugyeom wanted to pull back again, he chased him and caught him in a longer kiss, their tongues brushing shyly, a push and pull, quiet and unnoticed in the back of the bus.  
  
Jungkook’s hand was getting braver too, now ghosting up and up, until he was innocently cupping Yugyeom’s bulge and stroked over it while not letting go of his lips.  
Yugyeom had trouble not to moan into the kiss, but he wouldn’t let himself be played with like that.  
He reached out and let his hand find Jungkook’s inner thigh to spread his legs carefully.  
It was a real mission to kiss quietly when there was the restraint friction on his crotch and the way Jungkook felt.  
He was just as hard and desperate as him and Yugyeom could’ve cried because he felt so perfect.  
It was getting so cold with their soaked clothes but neither of them cared when they touched like that, all needy and sneaky.    
  
They unwillingly parted when they had to get off the bus and back into the drizzle.  
Yugyeom couldn’t get rid of the grin on his face and it was Jungkook who took his hand again and they started running again for the last bit of the way to Got7’s dorm.  
  
It took Yugyeom a few tries to get in, because his hands were shaking from the cold, or maybe just buzzing from excitement and adrenaline, but they somehow made it inside and before they could even start to get out of their clothes they were all over each other again.  
  
“Finally,” Jungkook breathed out between hot kisses. He was pressed against the door and they were back to kissing and feeling each other up.  
  
Yugyeom’s hands were cupping Jungkook’s ass and his hands were buried in Yugyeom’s wet hair and now that they were all alone, the need finally took over.

Yugyeom somehow managed to lift Jungkook off his feet and sloppily carried him into the living room.  
  
“What a gentleman,” Jungkook said and Yugyeom lost his balance a little and they fell onto the couch like wet paper towels. Literally.  
Everything was getting wet and Jaebum would give Yugyeom a lecture the next day, but he didn’t have it in him to care right now.  
Not when Jeon Jungkook lay on the couch under him, his wet shirt slipped out of place like that and his hair all messy, his eyes clouded by lust.

“Shit, you should see yourself,” Yugyeom mumbled and carefully leaned down, kissing him again and sneaking a hand up his wet shirt, feeling every muscle under his wet skin.  
  
Jungkook just pulled Yugyeom closer and started kissing his neck again while his hands explored all of Yugyeom’s body, his fingers ending up curled into the waistband of his jeans and tugging on it all needy.  
  
“I’m freezing,” he said.  
  
“Me too,” Yugyeom nodded.

Yugyeom helped Jungkook out of his clothes and it actually felt less disgusting and cold, but Yugyeom got carried away staring a little.  
He just looked stunning like this, only his tight briefs on, the outlines of his cock more than visible with the wet patches on them.  
His skin shiny from the wetness and his toned torso on display just for Yugyeom.  
  
“Stop staring,” he mumbled and pinched Yugyeom in the side.  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
He felt the heat rush into his head and Jungkook just chuckled and helped Yugyeom out of his pants, too.  
  
It was dark in the dorm and the only sounds in the room were the wet noises of their kissing and little sighs and moans in between.

Somehow Jungkook ended up in Yugyeom’s lap, slowly grinding down on him in nothing but his briefs and Yugyeom was painfully hard in his own.  
  
He held Jungkook’s hips while that one moved and he just couldn’t stop looking at Jungkook’s face, overtaken by pleasure and his wet hair slowly drying, looking messy and natural, his eyes closed.  
  
When he couldn’t take it anymore, he dared to tug down Jungkook’s briefs a little more so the head of his cock was sticking out, all flushed and covered in precum. The boy was blushing again and Yugyeom loved every second of it.  
He swallowed down his excitement and curled his fingers around his shaft experimentally, making Jungkook moan deep in his throat.  
  
“You’re gorgeous,” Yugyeom heard himself say. How embarrassing.  
  
“So are you,” Jungkook just smiled.

He felt so good and hard in his hand and the way he moved his hips didn’t exactly help his arousal.  
  
Yugyeom pulled him closer to himself and kissed down his throat, to his collarbones and loved the way Jungkook melted in his grip; like he was made to be there.

“Can I…,” Yugyeom purred against Jungkook’s skin, “Can I taste you?”  
Jungkook whimpered and Yugyeom felt him twitch in his hand.  
  
“Yeah,” he moaned again, “go ahead.”  
  
So he found himself kneeling in front of the couch a moment later, his head between Jungkook’s thighs, his taste strong on his tongue and one hand around his shaft, one intertwined with Jungkook’s hand.  
The noises he made were heavenly and Yugyeom felt every single one go straight to his cock, but he was busy teasing his tip and experimentally licking down all his length, before taking him in.  
  
Now and then he felt a little dizzy from the rest-alcohol in his blood stream but every time Jungkook moaned his name and gripped his hand tighter, he was torn back to reality, which for once was better than all of his wet dreams.  
  
“Did you practice a lot?”  Jungkook teased, but interrupted himself with a sharp inhale when Yugyeom swallowed him down extra deep.  
He let him plop out of his mouth.  
  
“I’m not a slut,” Yugyeom hit Jungkook’s thigh and earned some more chuckling.  
  
“You give head like one,” Jungkook shrugged, but his voice was way too soft and fond to take any of it seriously.  
  
“Don’t get cocky when I’m this close to your balls.”  
  
He took Jungkook back into his mouth and grabbed around his balls, massaging them and making the boy squirm on the couch. Making his toes curl.  
  
“Okay,” he moaned, “fuck, let me live.”  
  
Yugyeom just ended up chuckling, resting his head on Jungkook’s thigh and making him laugh, too.  
  
He didn’t let him rest for long though, because quick enough Jungkook was a moaning mess again, grabbing at Yugyeom’s hair and  begging him to go harder.  
  
Yugyeom ended them both by jerking them off simultaneously, one hand around Jungkook, one between his own thighs, murmuring sweet encouraging words while Jungkook fell apart above him.  
  
“There you go, babe,” he panted, all mindless and in awe, traces of Jungkook’s cum landing on his face and over his collarbones, while he came all over the carpet himself.  
  
Jungkook’s panting was like music while Yugyeom enjoyed his own high and felt the itching leave his body and the warmth pool in his stomach.  
It took a few moments until they both arrived back in reality and Yugyeom found himself mindlessly licking Jungkook’s cock clean, feeling him tense up and twitch when it got too much. Yugyeom had to restrain himself from overstimulating him, but he’d love to taste him a little longer. And he’d love to see him struggling a bit.  
  
He lay with his head on Jungkook’s thigh for a while, listening to his breathing slowly calming down. Their hands still intertwined and Jungkook’s thumb drawing little circles on the back of Yugyeom’s.  
  
“I’m way too sober already,” Jungkook whined and Yugyeom sighed. “I don’t wanna go back to normal yet.”  
  
“Me neither,” he mumbled. “I’m pretty sure Jinyoung has some booze in the fridge…”  
  
  
Half an hour later they were listening to one of Yugyeom’s playlists, dancing in their underwear, sometimes on the couch, sometimes in each other’s arms, both a glass with red wine in their hands and singing along to the lyrics whenever they knew them, but mostly just making up new ones themselves.  
Always ending up kissing and touching again and shamelessly getting each other hard again.  
  
Just when Jungkook jumped off the couch and stumbled into Yugeyom’s arms, panting and smiling brighter than Yugyeom’s heart could handle, they heard a car pull into the driveway.  
  
His smile got a little sad and Yugyeom swallowed down all kinds of feelings.  
  
“Time to get back into reality I guess.”  
  
But Jungkook just pulled him into a last deep kiss, more steamy and desperate than all night and his hands tight around Yugyeom’s neck.  
  
“I’ll head back home, before the explaining starts,” he whispered. “But promise to text me, okay?”  
  
“Promise.”  
  
And so they dressed themselves quickly, Yugyeom made sure to put the pillows and blanket back on the couch and to readjust the carpet and hide the empty wine bottle that Jinyoung would be grumpy about forever.  
And just like that, with one last rushed kiss to the lips, Jungkook sneaked out of the door and Yugyeom heard him quickly exchanging some words with the other boys he ran into outside their door.  
  
He could still smell his honey whiskey breath and feel his hands on his body when the boys came in.  
They all were in different states of drunk.  
Bambam was the biggest mess and pretty much fell into his bed in full clothing, a faint smell of vomit in a cloud around him that Yugyeom didn’t even wanna know about.  
 Jaebum had an arm around a drunken Youngjae and carefully guided him into his room and Mark and Jackson went into the kitchen to get some water and something to eat.  
“I don’t wanna be hungover tomorrow” Mark slurred slightly.  
  
“I think my hangover already started,” Jackson whined and downed a glass of water. “This isn’t fair.”  
  
Jinyoung flopped down on the couch next to Yugyeom and looked at him with a curious expression.  
  
“Had a good night?” he wanted to know.  
  
“The best night in ages.”  
  
“I figured.” Jinyoung smiled a fond smile and let his eyes wander to Yugyeom’s shirt, smoothing out the wrinkles before he stood up again to join the others in the kitchen.  
  
Not only did he wear the shirt inside out.  
It also wasn’t his own.  
Yugyeom pulled it up a little, closed his eyes and buried his nose in it, inhaling all the different scents of their shared night and enjoying the butterflies rebelling in his stomach.  
  
He’d have to give it back to Jungkook at some point.  
And that thought alone made him kind of excited again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really just some kinda word vomit and I feel unsure about posting it, because it's my first crossover and I'm sorry if they're out of character and evERYTHING but here it is anyway.... k bye :/


End file.
